SOLO A MI
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: En un vano intento por hablar sus labios solo le permitieron palabras cortadas –a k a n e, tu, tu, tu me a…- El me seguía perezosamente con la interrogativa en la mirada a lo que solo ataje a sonreírle y mostrare la lengua en un intento de gesto infantil -Ranma no baka! Kasumi dice el desayuno estará pronto, pero como haz tardado en despertar segura que ya esta


Acaso lo recordaras Ranma? Tantas cosas que haz dicho y luego niegas.

Tantas veces que me reclamas de tu propiedad ante temibles guerreros, príncipes y antiguos amigos, tantas veces que ante toda mujer solo me aceptas a mi como tu prometida a mi y a nadie mas… a ninguna mas SOLO A MI

Todas esas cosas son lo mas parecido a una declaración de amor que haz tenido para conmigo ¿será cierto que tu me amas Ranma? JE!!! Se me hace mas increíble que aun cada día mas que pasa y cada vez que Kasumi me pide despertarlo justo antes de hacerlo estoy como en este momento observándolo, viéndolo dormir con las piernas al aire jiji y babeando es algo tan infantil su manera de dormir y a la vez tan rara la manera en que su expresión cambia de alivio a una de dolor de cual es tan fácil contagiarme aunque sepa que no es mas que un sueño lo que el tiene…

-Akane no me… aban….dones- acaso escuche lo que creí, el aliento se me escapa soltando un sonoro suspiro, camino lento hacia el cuidándome de no despertarlo

-Akane… te a… mo, no me dejes- incluso sin verme en un espejo puedo notar que mi cara es la mera alusión de un tomate rojo intenso, pero no lo puedo evitar, me siento a su lado, toco su cara con delicadeza y anhelo y al sentir el roce de mi mano su expresión de dolor se ablanda y sin que siquiera lo pensara tome aire suspirando profundamente, cierro mis ojos y de mis labios sale la frase que solo en mis pensamientos podía gritar

-yo también te amo Ranma, y no nunca te abandonare- siento como mi pecho se libra de una gran opresión que por tantos años me torturo por no decir abiertamente lo que mi mente, corazón y alma sentían.

Abro mis ojos lentamente con una sonrisa dibujándose en mis labios la que sin esperarlo cambio a una de asombro al ver a Ranma sentado frente a mi sosteniendo entre su mano, la mano con la cual momentos atrás le había hecho sentir una caricia…

Y su cara al igual que como la mía tenia la expresión de asombro impregnada en cada facción de nuestros rostros, y sin soltar mi mano, al contrario entrelazando su mano con la mía haciendo un agarre lo bastante romántico como para que yo me sonrojara mas de lo que ya no podía

En un vano intento por hablar sus labios solo le permitieron palabras cortadas

–a k a n e, tu, tu, tu me a…-

-Ranma no baka!!! Kasumi dice el desayuno estará pronto, pero como haz tardado en despertar segura que ya esta-

No podía aceptarlo. No aun. Camine hacia la salida y Me quede parada en la puerta para solo voltear la mirada y ver que se levantaba y me seguía perezosamente con la interrogativa en la mirada a lo que solo ataje a sonreírle y mostrare la lengua en un intento de gesto infantil

Y noto como el me sonríe de manera ¿comprensiva?, pasa por mi lado y deposita un tierno besito en mi mejilla y el color carmín se hace presente en las mejillas de ambos a pesar de ser un simple rose inocente

-Lo entiendo Akane, será hasta ambos podamos aceptarlo públicamente- todo esa pequeña escena me desconcertó, desde cuando Ranma se llenaba de valor y como esta eso de que hasta que ambos podamos aceptarlo ¿será que el hecho de que no le haya contestado, lo haya tomado por que realmente yo le amo? Pero lo más importante EL ME AMA ME AMA!!!!!! no puedo evitar sentir esta grandiosa emoción que invade mi cuerpo por al decir AMBOS se refería a mi y a el

-AKANE YA VEN A DESAYUNAR- la dulce voz de Kasumi me saca de mis ensoñaciones y con toda la energía y alegría que yo pudiese irradiar bajo las escaleras

Por que muy pronto podre decirle que le amo y el tendrá que aceptar que también me ama por que hoy mi peor pesadilla se disipo al oírle decir entre sueños que me ama, al oírle decir que no deseaba que yo me alejara de el, mi peor pesadilla era perderlo a el pero todo se disipo al darme cuenta de que nos amamos mutuamente…


End file.
